missgrandslamfandomcom-20200213-history
MGSO Earth 2010
MGSO Earth 2010, the 5th MGSO Earth pageant, was held at the Vinpearl Land, Nha Trang, Vietnam on December 4, 2010. Mariangela Bonanni of Venezuela was crowned MGSO Earth 2010, by outgoing titleholder, Jamillette Gaxiola from Cuba. Mariangela is 1.77 m, she won the title at aged 22. Result 2010 Placements Continental Performance Continental Best Performance *Africa: Nondyebo Dzingwa of South Africa placed 12th *Americas: Mariangela Bonanni of Venezuela placed 1st *Asia-Pacific: Nicole Faria of India placed 2nd *Caribbeans: Yeidy Bosques of Puerto Rico placed 7th *Northern Europe: Beata Polakowska of Poland placed 4th *Southern Europe: Ilenia Arnolfo of Italy placed 8th Miss Grand Slam Continental Face Nominees ::The most beautiful girls in each continent, each region will send one girl to compete the coveted title "Goddess Face" in the grand final." Contestants Perfomance in Miss Grand Slam ::Only those who made a top 15 placements or won any special awards would be listed ''. 2010 Performance Top 5 *MGSO International 2010, Mariangela Bonanni from Venezuela won double awards ''"'MGSO Most Valuable Miss'"'' & ''"'Continental Face Americas'"'' and placed '''17th'. *1st Runner-up, Nicole Faria from India won two awards, a top 5 title "'''Miss Byakko'"'' (3rd runner-up) and "'''Queen of BRICs". *2nd Runner-up, Marina Kishira (Japan) placed '''81th. *3rd Runner-up, Beata Polakowska (Poland) finished as 47th. *4th Runner-up, Watsoporn Wattanakoon (Thailand) placed 23th. Top 20 *None of them won any special awards in this year's Miss Grand Slam. Contestants Perfomance in Miss Earth *MGSO Earth 2010 (Venezuela): Top 7 *1st runner up (India): Miss Earth 2010, Miss Talent, Miss Diamond Place *2nd runner up (Japan): Top 7, Best in National Costume, Miss Earth Sea-Links City Resort *4th runner up (Thailand): Miss Water (2nd Runner-up), Miss Photogenic Top 10 *Puerto Rico: Miss Fire (3rd Runner-up) *Italy: Top 14 *Ecuador: Miss Air (1st Runner-up), Best in Long Gown, Miss PNJ Top 20 *South Africa: Top 7 *Czech Republic: Top 14 Historical significance *Absent from the Top 20 in 2008 and 2009, Venezuela finally claim her first crown, she last placed 6th in 2006. *Countries that placed in the top 20 the previous year were Ecuador (from 7th to 9th), India (from 17th to 2nd), Poland (from 13th to 4th), Puerto Rico (from 3rd to 7th), Thailand (from 11th to 5th). *'Venezuela' placed her highest ever (1st) in the pageant. *'India' placed her highest ever (2nd) in the pageant. *'Italy' placed her highest ever (8th) in the pageant. *'South Africa' placed her highest ever (12th) in the pageant. *'Philippines' placed for the fifth consecutive time. *'Czech Republic', Ecuador placed for the third consecutive time. *'Ecuador', India, Poland, Puerto Rico, Thailand placed for the second consecutive time. *'Italy', South Africa, Venezuela last placed in 2007. *'Colombia', Switzerland last placed in 2008. *'Bosnia and Herzegovina', China, Germany, Guam, Ireland, Japan, Kosovo, Nigeria placed for the first time in the 5 year history of the pageant. *It is the first time that a continent dominated the top 5, Asia-Pacific got 3 placements in this year Top 5. *Asia-Pacific once again dominated the top 20 with 6 placements, last time she achieved this huge numbers was in 2007. Gallery Me10hotpicks.PNG|MGSO Earth 2010 Top 20